The present invention relates generally to network systems and more particularly, to a method and system for information management and distribution.
Global network systems many times include private or special purpose networks at various locations each functioning to collect and communicate information throughout the global network systems. The private or special purpose networks may be located globally and may be developed and operated by different organizations. Centralized servers attached to the global network systems may be used to collect, execute and distribute the information. Different technologies may be used by the different private or special purpose networks to process distributed information. This can result in the collected information being stored in varying formats depending on which private or special purpose network is collecting and storing the information. To communicate the collected information from one private or special purpose network to another for utilization will be difficult if the format of collected or stored information is not made compatible with other private or special purpose networks.
The present invention addresses many of the problems and disadvantages associated with prior information management and distribution systems and methods.
In accordance with a particular embodiment of the present invention, a method for managing and distributing information with a system comprises receiving a request for access to the system from a user at a multi-access manager and determining whether the request for access to the system is an approved request. The method further comprises displaying a catalogue of at least one source server if the request for access to the system is approved, wherein each source server is remote from the multi-access manager and is coupled to a respective information source. Each source server authorizes the user to access data received at a respective information source. The method includes receiving a source server selection from the user, wherein the source server selection comprises a source server selected from the catalogue of at least one source server. In addition, the method of the particular embodiment comprises providing access for the user to the selected source server and receiving a data request from the user at the selected source server. The data request includes data accumulated in a first format at the information source coupled to the selected source server. The method includes encrypting the data at the selected source server and transmitting the encrypted data from the selected source server to the user.
In accordance with another embodiment, a system for managing and distributing information comprises a multi-access manager operable to receive a request for access to the system from a user and determine whether the request for access to the system is an approved request. The system further comprises a plurality of source servers coupled to the multi-access manager, wherein each source server is remote from the multi-access manager. The system also includes a plurality of information sources operable to accumulate data. Each of the information sources is coupled to a respective source server. The multi-access manager is further operable to display a catalogue of one or more of the plurality of source servers in response to an approved request for access. Each of the source servers in the catalogue has authorized the user to access data received at the coupled respective information source. The multi-access manager is further operable to receive a source server selection from the user, wherein the source server selection comprises a source server selected from the catalogue of one or more source servers. The multi-access manager is also operable to provide access for the user to the selected source server. The selected source server operates to receive a data request from the user, wherein the data request includes data accumulated in a first format at the information source coupled to the selected source server. The selected source server is also operable to encrypt the data and transmit the encrypted data to the user.
Technical advantages of particular embodiments of the present invention include a system and method that manages and distributes information using centralized management and decentralized execution. Accordingly, the system provides a user access to stored information accumulated at a plurality of remote servers while still maintaining centralized control and security over the information. The system may also be utilized with existing systems (both public and private networks) and information sources in order to reduce expenses related to utilization. The information may be provided to a user generally immediately in response to a request, on a particular schedule, in response to the occurrence of a particular event or at some other time in the future.
Another technical advantage of particular embodiments of the present invention includes a system and method for translating information collected in a variety of formats into one or more standard formats so that a user is able to view and manipulate the information. This allows a user to access and manipulate a wide variety of stored information in a timely manner despite the varying formats in which the information may be collected and stored.
Still another technical advantage of particular embodiments of the present invention is a system and method for information management and distribution having multi-tier security features. The security features protect both the system infrastructure and the information managed and stored on a multi-tiered basis. Accordingly, the risk of undesired access to or manipulation of the system and the information is reduced.
Other technical advantages will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, descriptions and claims. Moreover, while specific advantages have been enumerated above, various embodiments may include all, some or none of the enumerated advantages.